


Descubrimientos

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Sora siempre ha tenido dos constantes: Riku es su mejor amigo y Kairi es el amor de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descubrimientos

La vida de Sora siempre ha tenido dos constantes: Riku es su mejor amigo y Kairi es el amor de su vida.

Desde que tiene memoria lo primero ha sido cierto y desde que Kairi apareció por arte de magia en las islas lo segundo también. Es algo que nunca se ha cuestionado, que nunca ha repensado. Son las dos personas que más quiere en el mundo, con los que quiere compartir el resto de su vida.

Siempre se imaginó compartir una fruta paopu con Kairi y que Riku fuera su padrino el día de su boda, los tres juntos por siempre. Inseparables.

Si bien el hecho de que son las dos personas más importantes de su vida y que quiere estar por siempre con ellos no ha cambiado, la forma en que quiere _estar_ con ellos… bueno.

Al parecer, en algún momento del camino, entre viajes interespaciales y oscuridad que erradicar, Kairi se convirtió en su mejor amiga y Riku… bueno.

Se da cuenta de esto una tarde mientras vuelven del colegio, descansando entre misión y misión. Tiene a Kairi de un lado y a Riku del otro, la primera explicándole la tarea de matemáticas mientras que el segundo va en silencio, sonriendo divertido ante la poca comprensión de Sora.

Y ahí, entre risas y burlas, entre empujones y sonrisas, Sora se da cuenta: no está enamorado de Kairi. Sí, la ama, pero no está _enamorado_ de ella.

El descubrimiento es tan repentino y tan impactante que se tropieza con sus propios pies, terminando de cara en el suelo.

Kairi fue su primer amor, la primera persona en la que alguna vez se interesó, la que le hacía escribir rimas tontas y soñar despierto. ¿Cómo es posible que ella no sea La Elegida? Siempre ha estado enamorado de ella, no sabe cómo no estarlo.

Kairi y Riku lo ayudan a levantarse, algo preocupados.

—Cielos, Sora, ten más cuidado. Sería demasiado tú que en vez de matarte un Sincorazón lo hiciera tu propia torpeza —dice con un dejo de burla Riku, limpiándole el polvo de la ropa.

Y entonces es cuando el segundo descubrimiento aparece: siempre ha estado enamorado de Riku.

Intenta contestar pero la sorpresa no lo deja y sus amigos simplemente ponen los ojos en blanco, empujándolo levemente para que continúe caminando.

Riku, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, su rival y compañero, por quién recorrió medio universo y junto a quién venció a monstruos y villanos. Riku, con quién solía renombrar constelaciones de pequeño y con quién se desvelaba para intentar atrapar al hada de los dientes.

Y nuevamente la misma pregunta: ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Cómo no comprendió que el amor de su vida siempre estuvo ahí, a su lado, robando sus papas fritas y regalándole sus caramelos favoritos?

Se siente estúpido el resto del día y cuando sus amigos le preguntan qué le pasa, no puede contestar. ¿Cómo explicarles que su mundo ha sido sacudido y dado vuelta de pies a cabeza? De pronto es como si hubiese perdido el norte, como si tuviera que reacostumbrarse a lo que es cierto y lo que no.

Cuando Sora se va a dormir, decide una cosa: esta vez no va a actuar como lo hizo siempre. Esta vez no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, callándose sus sentimientos por no saber qué hacer con ellos.

Mañana va a decirle a Kairi que es su mejor amiga en todos los mundos y que nadie nunca va a ocupar su lugar y a Riku… bueno, a Riku va a decirle lo que siempre le dijo: que quiere pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

Solo que esta vez, va a decirle que quiere hacerlo de una forma diferente.


End file.
